bethlehem_317fandomcom-20200215-history
Starter Guide
This is the official Bethlehem317 starter guide! I will guide you through so you can start on your own with your first boss kill! Lets get your account set-up for your adventure! When you first join Bethlehem317 with your own account, you are being shown an interface where you can choose your game mode. Each game mode has it's rules. # Normal - Regular account, no restrictions. # Ironman - Can't trade, stake, gamble, loot items from other players, and restricted to some shops, +20% droprate. # Hardcore Ironman - Can't use banks, +25% droprate. Let's work on the actual progress of your acount now. You will notice that you've got a beginner's starter pack for free! Great, it looks something like this. But, you will need level 15 combat to open the Bethlehem Box. So lets get that going! Head on over to Zirconis, get there by doing ::train After reaching level 15 combat, open the box. The box has the following items inside: Ice Katana, Pet Box, 50 Monster Fragments, Ring of Wealth, Legendary Mystery Box. After reaching level 75 combat, open the box. This box has less its but still decent: Light Lord's Maul and 3 Ultra Legendary Mystery Boxes. You might aswell open those Ultra Legendary Boxes too, but you will need the regular Donator rank to open it. It can give some decent stuff such as Forest & Nature. The next steps! After you have got a Beginner Dragon set and a decent amount of bones which you can use on the altar at east of ::home. We're going to go to the Artillery zone, this is a starter zone to get ranged gear! To go here click on the teleports teleport or the earth next to the mini-map. Then click Monsters and then Artillery. Artillery drops a lot of different items such as Artillery Boxes, Pernix Set & Mystery Boxes. Artillery Box can give you various of ranged weapons such as Duel Beretta, AK-47, Scoped AK, AK-47 Asiimov. Stay here until your gear looks something like this. After Artillery you're basically set-up for the monsters. You can go to Big Black next to get yourself a Depature set. And after Big Black Beasts you can go to Belerion and get Dark Depature or upgrade your spare Depature pieces at ::home, the upgrade machine. You will need monster fragments though, these are randomly dropped by monsters or bosses. We, all of Bethlehem317 wish you a happy grind! Quick guide from the Owner (Bethsaida) # Go to Artillery (Range Start) to hunt for a Weapon Box, and get an AK47, upgrade it at home or ::upgrade until you get an Scoped AK-47 or AK47 Assimov. # Go to Dark Beast (Range Mid) to get a Departure set (make sure to do the daily tasks which are in the achievement tabs, these give good starting armor from the 2K19 Boxes). # Go to Belerion (Range High) to get a Dark Departure set. # Go to Abbadon (T1 Range) to get a Blood Departure set. # Get soulsplit (92 prayer) from all the Bones you collect. (OPTIONAL) Hunt for a Dark Lord's Bow at Phoenix or save some money to buy one from another player for around 150T (search "Dark Lord's Bow"). Your gear should look something like this: